Unlikely Hostage
by XxkittycloudxX
Summary: When the Mafia decides to put their plan to kidnap Sayu Yagami into action they didn't count on also Kidnapping another teenager; now 17 year-old Yukki Lafleur has to cope with being the hostage of Mafia leader, Mello and his acomplice, Matt. How would she react to their absurd requests and unwanted stares and will she change their lives for the better or worse? Mello X Oc X Matt
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 Kidnapped

It was another day, with the same routine: same classes, same faces, same sun rising, same sun setting; _It_ _was sickening or more over it was boring, _thought Yukki as she yawned, intertwining her fingers, and stretching her arms high above her head "well at least I get to go over your place today! Huh?" The dark haired girl brought them back in front of her as she skipped ahead of Sayu; her best friend.

"Yeah!" she smiled as the two walked off school campus.

_Come to think of it Sayu has really grown a lot from last school year, not only in looks but in maturity,_ the shortest of the pair pondered as her gaze settled upon the teenager by her side_ she must've hit puberty,_ Yukki reasoned _it was about time I mean I guess the Yagami's hit puberty later than others like myself but I'm not so sure I can say the same about her elder brother; Light._ Yukki had to admit he was pretty cute "Urghh, School is so lame!" whined the ebony haired friend as she switched subjects not wanting to mentally molest her best friend's older brother.

"Just hang in there, we only have about 2 more months?" the brunette giggled.

"Yeah, then there's next year" Yukki sulked stressed at the thought "So did that girl, Hakaze try to bother?" she asked pulling up the hem that stopped mid-thigh, from ivory socks that peeked out of brown combat boots.

"No, actually she wasn't in class today" Sayu scratched her cheek awkwardly.

"Seriously, you have to stick up to that girl or I'm going to have to stick her in the face; you're way too nice" the teen swung her right fist forward in front of herself in a punching motion.

Looking up she saw her friend stifling her laughter "And you're way too violent! I'm not going to hit her; she will eventually tire out and leave me alone, plus violence doesn't always solve your problems"

"It solves mine" The wind picked up and Yukki put a hand to her head stopping her ebony hair from whipping around in her face; the light pink skirt she wore ruffled around in the breeze and she turned around, a weird feeling rising from the back of her mind.

"Yukki, you coming?" I looked back to Sayu and she smiled "Day dreaming again?"

The phone stopped ringing and someone cleared their throat on the other line waiting for a response "Uh, B-Boss" the man stuttered and was once again met with silence, he took this as his cue to keep talking "T-That girl Sayu Yagami, she-she's not alone"

There was an abrupt crunch on one end of the phone "What."

"She-She is accompanied by another girl; most likely a friend or something…" the man mumbled with shame through the speaker.

"We have been watching this girl for over a week now and the day we decide to take action, you tell me that there is another child with her" the leader of the mafia growled.

"Y-Yes sir" he admitted

The blonde growled impatiently, _damn, there's no time for waiting; this girl took the same route every day to and from school but the day we make a move something gets in the way! _Biting another chunk of chocolate, the blonde brought one of his knees up to his chest "where are they?"

"There almost at the turn into Yagami's street, what should I do?"

After much deducting and replaying different scenarios in his head the young male came to a conclusion the safest conclusion he had in a short amount of time "Take them. Both of them"

"W-What?!" the man exclaimed through the phone

"I don't believe I stuttered" Mello frowned "Just leave most of it to Matt and follow his orders"

**-Click-**

The line went dead before the other male could get another word in "So where do we stand?" the red haired teen exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"He said it's a _Go_" the mafia member nodded

"Both?"

"Both"

"Alright!" came the approval from the passenger seat; Matt pulled down his orange goggles before putting out his cigar and exiting the van.

"So are you gonna watch Misa-Misa's new movie?" Sayu asked in excitement.

"Yeah, wanna go this Saturday?" Yukki couldn't help but smile.

Tires screeched to a halt behind both girls and Yukki peeked over shoulder curiously; only to see Sayu get blindfolded. "Ah-!" one of the men slapped their hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"SAYU!" I yelled but before I could move anywhere; my arms where pinned behind me and my vision was taken, all I could see was darkness as I was thrown into what seemed as the back of a van and collided with someone next to me who assumingly must have been Sayu, she trembled in fear and I gritted my teeth. "Who are you?! What do you want?" I was met by silence so I brought myself up onto my knees and started to thrash around "Answer me!"

"Stop it Yui!" I processed the nick name Sayu had given me the first time we met; her voice drenched in fear, for both me and her.

"No! I want to know! Why are you doing this? My family won't pay for a ransom your wasting your time!" I heard the slide of a gun pulled back and felt the cool piece of a pistol's muzzle against my forehead.

"Shut up" I rough older man's voice rang out and I gritted my teeth before retreating to my previous position against the wall.

"You're not our target darling, it's the Chief's daughter were after" this was a different, voice a softer one "You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time" even though his voice was soft; the words that came out of his mouth were hard and insensitive.

"W-why?" Sayu's tiny voice was barely audible in the small confined space of a van

The man answered "It's simple; the Japanese task force has something we want"

"And that is?" Yukki asked eagerly

"Bzzt! Can't tell you that" he stated and she sighed in frustration. Silence took over again except for the tiny 'pings' of a _video game?_

"Money?"

"No"

Yukki pondered _what could they possibly have that they would have to go to such extent as to kidnap, especially when there is Kira punishing the people who commit crimes; unless! This has something to do with Kira, but then how does Sayu tie into this? Her father __**is**__ the chief of police and the head of the task force, but then this brings me back to square one… What does the Japanese task force have that these people want so badly? _She tried to find a logic answer for the current situation but with the little information she had it was nearly impossible.

"We're here" the car came to stop and the clicking of buttons was the only sound in the van "Uh Mello...yeah were here. Do you want to carry out the original plan only with both of them as ransom or what?"

Mello sighed thinking it over "I think it would be best if only Yagami's daughter was put for ransom, we wouldn't want to over whelm them by adding another child"

"Really then what do we do with the other girl?" Matt asked

"Take her with you" the blonde stated without actually thinking it through, he had more important things to worry about and a female teenager was not one of them.

"What?!" his best friend exclaimed

"You heard me, I said take **her** with **you**" he emphasized on some words

"Uh, you say it like it's easy" the male rubbed his temple

"You'll find a way, just pretend that it's one of your video games" the leader hung up leaving no room for argument

"Geez what an Ass" Matt complained before turning to his accomplice "Take the Chief's daughter"

"Wait! What?!" Yukki exclaimed as the back doors to the van flew open "Sayu! Sayu!" The unwanted girl was pushed aside as they dragged out Yagami "Sayu! Sayu say something!" _Sayu Yagami never really reacted well to intense situations I was the adaptable one out of the two; she would always freeze up and what not, so now I suppose she's suffering from shock and blocking out all her surroundings._ "Sayu, where are you taking her!?"

The car doors shut and the vehicle started up again "the drop off spot, where they would make the trade."

Relief flooded the teen's senses "Will they hurt her?"

"Not if all goes well" the boy answered

Realization hit her square in the jaw "then…where…am I going?"

"You'll be coming with me" the male sighed still against the idea

"And that is?" she wondered

"You've asked quite a lot of questions, now it's my turn" Yukki gulped _great._ "So what's your name, sweetie?" he asked

"What's with all these nick-names?!" The onyx haired girl yelled "Darling? Sweetie?"

"Well if you would tell me your name I wouldn't have to call you any other, right?" Yukki hesitated; normally she wouldn't care to tell her name to anyone but in this situation she didn't know if Kira was involved. Even if he only killed for justice he might kill to get his way and besides that Kira has no face it could be the man sitting in front of her or the man he just phoned. "Don't worry, I'm not Kira"

Yukki sucked in a sharp breath; _shit does he read minds or something?!_ "T-that's not what I was thinking"

"It's okay to be careful, nothing to be ashamed of"

The teen sighed in defeat; _well I seriously doubt Kira would be conducting kidnaps._ "Yukki Lafleur"

Matt raised an eyebrow "I thought you were foreign, the way you speak Japanese…you carry an accent. It's not heavy but it's there"

"I could say the same to you; although it's lighter than mine it's still audible" Yukki pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where were you born?"

_Is it normal to exchange information with your kidnappers? _"Um I was born in France, but moved here when I was seven"

"Really why?"

"Is that really any of your business?"

"Haha, guess not" The red head chuckled at the attitude his hostage was showing him in such a situation. "So why _are_ you so calm? I mean you _are_ being kidnapped" the male questioned lighting another cigarette.

"Well why _are_ you being so friendly?" the girl retorted.

"You can't answer a question with a question" Matt sighed

"Well it's true! I've never heard of a kidnapper who tries to get on friendly terms with his kidnappy!" she tossed her head to the side in an ignorant manner.

"Neither have I" he admitted "well how about this you ask me a question and then I ask you a question?"

"Fine by me" the teen huffed "Okay mister what's your name?"

"Matt"

"Matt?" she repeated but he brushed it off

"Yup, how old are you Yukki?"

"17"

"17?" Matt asked in shock, _a 17 year old college student?_

"Yeah, I skipped a grade; it's totally normal" the teen grunted from receiving the same reaction she got out of everyone who found out her age "So, from what I gathered here I'm guessing your boss is this Mello guy; am I right?"

Matt smiled "someone's sharp; yes he is" Yukki grinned in satisfaction "What's your favorite color?"

"How irrelevant!?" she gasped confused.

"Hey, it's a question" The red-head raised his hands in defense.

"Um, blue"

"Nice" the boy laughed.

"How old are you Matt?" the onyx haired girl questioned curiously.

"19"

"19!?" Yukki coughed surprised "Y-your 19 years old?!"

"Yup, why are you so surprised?"

"N-nothing I just thought it would be someone older" Yukki mumbled. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Matt.

"So Yukki I'm getting tired of this little game; but to be fair I'll give you one more question that I'll answer correctly" Matt flicked the end of his cigarette to rid the tip of its ashes.

"What!?" the girl exclaimed.

"Is that your last question, Yukki?" he chuckled amused.

"N-No!" she yelled at the 19 year-old, she had so many things to ask him like: _Where were they headed? What would they do to her once she was there? Would she ever see the sorry excuse for her parents anymore? Would she see Sayu again? Would she live to see the sun rise the next morning? _Yukki cleared her throat "Um, is… is Mello Kind?"

_**~sorry for the long chapter I hope you guys liked it! I personally love Matt and Mello I can't choose who I like better but I promise there will be more Mello in the second chapter; as always please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**Thank you thank you very much this is kittycloud **_____


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 flying fright

Yukki cleared her throat "Um, is… is Mello Kind?"

Matt slammed on the brakes half the reason was because a car came rushing into his lane and cut him off and the other half was from shock. Out of all the questions this girl was beaming at him that was not one that he expected. "U-Uh, are you alright back there, girly?"

The girl was thrown forward and her shoulder collided with the wall that separated her from the driver "Ow that hurt." She mumbled

"S-Sorry, where here anyways" he adjusted his goggles "and about that question you asked earlier" there was a pause as Matt drew in a breath "Yeah, I guess you could say Mello's kind" _When he wants to be._

"That's nice to know" Yukki sighed as the van came to a halt "I'm not even gonna bother to ask; Where I am"

"See your starting to get the hang of it besides you'll know in a few minutes" The redhead exited the car as he flicked the end of his cigarette and walked around to the end of the van. He pulled the two doors open and sunlight flooded the dark space. Yukki felt a warm summer breeze roll in and turned her head in the direction. She felt gloved hands grab her under her thighs, above her knees and pull her towards the edge of the vehicle. He looked her up and down she was nothing special; just a normal girl dressed in a light pink long-sleeve, cotton white skirt, long ivory socks, and brown boots. She yelped at the sudden movement "I'm going to remove the blindfold now" he stated and she nodded. As promised the blindfold loosened and fell to her lap; Yukki blinked adjusting her eyesight to the abrupt light and Matt was taken back he wasn't expecting such bright, soft sky blue eyes, they looked almost a clear color.

"Your Matt?" the blue eyed girl question.

He took a drag of his cigar before answering "Who were you expecting?"

"Someone older, I guess" she shrugged

"Déjà vu" he breathed out before leaning forward.

That's when it occurred to the 17 year-old to look down and when she did she found her legs spread open and Matt standing between them "Wah!" Yukki yelped before drawing her knees together abruptly.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything" he reassured her "I'm not that kind of guy"

"How should I know?" the teen yelled back a blush covering her cheeks. Matt pulled her knees back apart and stepped between them again; he reached behind her and started to untie her hands. Once they were free she rubbed her wrists "Thanks"

Matt exhaled smoke up into the air before letting his cigarette fall to the floor "Alright let's get some rules straight" he stepped on the cigar before crushing it "you'll stay with me at all times, you won't run to any police officer or sign of authority, you'll follow my lead and not do anything stupid, you can't run or hide, or scream" he sighed scratching his head thinking of anything else important "Well yeah that's about it"

She looked at the older male "and what makes you think I'll listen?" The redhead sighed before reaching behind him and pulling out his gun; he waved it around in a non-threatening way before faking a smile. "You're going to shoot me?"

"No, I'm just supposed to carry a gun" he sighed putting it back "in case of emergencies"

"Where are we, that you're so careful all of a sudden-" Yukki was cut short when she hopped out of the van only to see a plane fly overhead. "P-Plane, w-where at an a-a-airport?!" Yukki yelled in fright. The male took a bag out of the trunk only to look at Yukki questioningly. "M-Matt, I-I-I can't get on a plane; I-I'm terrified of planes!" she clung to Matt's arm, begging.

"I thought you said you flew over here from France." He asked confused.

"I did but-but I was seven and I acted up so bad they had to drug me! I was kicking and screaming and caused a whole ruckus! They said it was probably the worst a passenger has ever acted!" she twirled a lock of ebony, black nervously. "Oh mon Dieu Matt ! Je ne peux pas monter dans cet avion ! Je déteste des avions ! Ne moi faites pas s'il vous plaît continuer cela ! s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît!" her language was slipping from Japanese to French, as she trembled in fear.

"Shit" Matt hissed from underneath his breath "Oi, girly I can't understand what you're saying; speak Japanese."

"No! No! I'm not going on that plane you can't make me!" Yukki tried to run pass the boy but he just scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Remember what I said, behave" Matt reminded her.

"How-how are we even going to get on if you have a gun and I don't have my passport?!"

"I have connections" he shrugged and placed the teen down in front of the entrance. He grabbed the girl's arm "follow me"

The pair passed lots of people and security, and every step they got closer, Yukki got closer to the brink of insanity. They walked into a back passage way that was only for authorized personal, where a man in uniform gave them two tickets. Matt nodded and kept on; right before entering the plan Yukki lost it "Matt stop I can't get on that plane! Help somebody! Somebody help! He's kidnapping me!" the onyx haired girl yelled thrashing around.

Matt looked at the people drawing closer "Don't worry, my sister's just scared of planes" he assured them with a fake smile; leaning forward to her meet her height, he whispered for only her ears "stop it Yukki, you're making a scene"

Yukki looked him in the eye "va te faire foutre, Matt"

The redhead chuckled "Somehow I feel like that wasn't very nice" he hoisted the girl up to her feet and helped her walk into the plane and down the aisle. They stopped at their chairs and Matt offered her the window seat before stuffing his bag in the cabinets above.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Yukki chanted quietly in both; French and Japanese.

Matt waved down one of the stewerest before whispering in her ear. She giggled before nodding; moments later the lady came back with a small glass of water. The redhead peeked over at his neighbor who was currently babbling about in another language, before slipping something in the maiden's drink; it dissolved and the water became clear again. "Here Yukki, drink this"

"Water? Thanks" Yukki grabbed the cup from his hands and gulped it down in one breath. She breathed in and out before looking into the glass "What did you give me?"

"Just something that would knock you out for most of the plane ride" he opened his arms and she fell forward into them losing consciousness. Sighing he straightened her up so she would lean against the window but when the plane took off she slumped against him; again. He breathed out wishing he could have another cigarette right about now but instead took out his portable game player and continued level 24 on 'Racing Racers'.

There were several loud knocks on the garage door and Mello waved his hand signaling, the two knuckle heads that stood closest to the door; to open it. He knew all too well who he was going to see but who he didn't expect to see was the girl slung over his shoulder. "Who the hell is she?" he asked impatiently.

Matt looked at the 17 year-old he was currently holding and back at his best friend "What the hell are you talking about, she's the other kid we kidnapped; you told me to bring her back here" the blonde thought back a bit before he remembered he had said something of the sort earlier.

"Whatever just put her in one of the other rooms and shackle her" normally Mello wouldn't have taken such drastic measures like, kidnapping an innocent girl but he couldn't afford any mistakes; everything had to be perfect.

"I don't think she's dangerous" Matt flexed his shoulder; after carrying her around it was bound to hurt sooner or later.

"Well I didn't ask you Matt" the mafia leader said frankly "I can't take any chances" he ran a hand through his golden locks "Plus she's in America, nowhere near her home. Her best chances of staying alive are staying here with us; until I can find out what to do with her at the very least"

Matt shrugged, he had a point; if she were to escape she would probably have a 75% chance of getting into trouble whether it was from: being kidnapped (again) by worse people, dying of hunger, or getting raped, the list goes on. He sighed throwing his bag into a corner and heading to one of the empty rooms in the vacant garage; the bunch were occupying. The redhead kicked open a door he knew was bound to be empty; it occupied the space between his room and Mello's. They never really knew why the room between theirs was empty but maybe it had to do with that being probably, the smallest room between the three in that hall, besides the bathroom.

He laid the raven head on the only piece of furniture in the room; a long, dusty, velvet couch. "Sorry Yukki, this is as good as it gets" he scratched his head as he stared down at the young girl sleep, then looked about the room; it was simple and half the size of his room.

"You done?" Mello stood in the door frame; ebony shackles hanging from his index finger. He strutted forward and placed them on the girl's wrist; behind her back. "So does she talk?"

Matt took out a cigarette from the box in his hands "Yeah, too much in fact"

The blonde stood back and look at the girl before sighing "How long does that stuff work?"

His best friend lit up his cigar before exhaling smoke into the air "She should be waking up in about ten maybe twenty minutes"

The mafia leader growled before walking out of the room; Matt followed close behind "Great"

~this is kittycloud reminding you to please tell me what'cha think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 rude awakening

Yukki's eyes fluttered open after blinking a few times. She abruptly sat up and took in her surroundings. A small, dusty room the corners were occupied with random boxes stacked up upon each other. The onyx-haired girl coughed as she stirred the dust around the couch with her rapid movements. "Ugh, where am I?" she moved her hands to cover her mouth but they were restrained behind her. "What? Shackles? Brilliant!" She laid on her back before slipping both her bonded wrists beneath and over her legs bringing them up In front of her. "Ha-Ha! Such an old trick!" Yukki snickered as she quietly made her way to the door. She turned the knob and slowly walked down the hall way, her heart pounding hard against her chest. She peeked around the corner to see a lot of men gathered around a T.V. But she didn't see Matt. That's when someone picked her up from the collar of her sweater "What!" she cried somewhat between a yell and whisper as she was lifted from the floor.

The red-head turned her to face him "Well look who's awake." He inhaled from his cigarette before blowing the smoke in her face.

Yukki coughed, fanning the air in front of her "Matt."

He walked out from her hiding spot and stood behind the giant group of scary looking men. No one noticed his presence so he cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Men, this is Yukki"

Matt held her out for everyone to see while her legs dangled a couple feet above the ground. "Why is she out of her room?" A blonde boy about Matt's age asked.

"I don't know, I saw she wasn't in her room from the monitor and when I came out, she was wandering about here" he took another drag from his cigar.

"Put me down! You're stretching my shirt!" Yukki yelled desperately trying to pull down the long sleeve.

"Stop yelling." The same boy demanded.

"Yeah and who are you to be giving me orders, Salaud! ou Abruti?!" she raised her voice even louder.

To his irritation he stood up glaring at her, despite her position she crossed her arms over her chest and returned the same look. "I'm the leader of this organization!"

Yukki stifled her laugh "Pfft, you're the leader of this" she spun her finger in the air indicating the group of vicious looking men "Gang!"

"Mafia." He corrected, his eyebrow twitching in agitation.

"Yeah right!" she burst out in uncontrollable giggles "You're like the bus boy or something! Short and scrawny! Cure-dents!"

In two long strides he was face to face with her. "That's enough out of you!" he looked back at Matt and gritted through his teeth "Take her back to her room and make sure you lock it this time."

Her eyes widened "No wait! Stop it! Sorry! Sorry! S'il te plait! Je suis désolée!" he turned to look at her. "It's boring and dusty in there! I don't like to be alone!" she whined. He ignored her protests and continued back to his former chair. "Wait! At least tell me why I've been kidnapped or something! Oi! Oi!" she remembered back to when she heard his name "Mello!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her again "I never told you my name."

"True, but I heard the conversation between you and Matt" Yukki nodded her head towards the male who still had her elevated by the collar. "He said Mello."

The blonde gave his friend an annoyed look "What? I didn't think she'd catch on" he shrugged.

He rubbed his neck before pulling out a chocolate bar from his coat and taking a chunk of it into his mouth. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can set me free." she smiled.

He shook his head, scoffing. "Haven't you noticed you're not in Japan anymore!"

Her eyes widened with confusion and Mello strutted to the nearest window. He ripped the curtains open and Yukki read the first few signs in a different language. "Su-per Mark-et" she looked at Mello "Oh, English! I can read that, I can also write it, and speak it!" she cleared her throat _"Hello, my name is Yukki. Nice to meet you" _

He looked up at Matt then at her they were both impressed "Uh Yukki, what else can you speak?" the red-head asked.

"Beside from Japanese" she pondered "Just French, English, Spanish and a little Italian." She smiled. "Ciao."

The blonde shook his head "Whatever, my point is you obviously can't go 'Home'." He took another square of chocolate into his mouth. "Not that I would let you anyway, considering you've seen our faces and with Kira and all" he mumbled the last part into the bar of chocolate.

"What?" she moved her hand to cup her ear.

"Nothing!" Mello yelled back at her "You can let go of her now." He motioned to Matt and without warning he dropped her.

Yukki fell onto her knees "Owww!" she whined rubbing her leg. "Oh yeah, Matt that reminds me." She stood to face him and balled her fist, thrusting it towards his face. Surprised, he caught her wrist just before her small hand collided with his jaw. "That's for forcing me against my own will on a damn plane!" he released her arm only to have her lean back and aim a kick at his head.

Unfortunately for her, he blocked it with the side of his arm before quickly holding her foot in place. "And that's for drugging me without permission!"

He smirked "I didn't think you could kick that high, with so much force."

Yukki attempted to pull her leg back down but Matt wouldn't budge, she gritted her teeth. _Fine. _She thought_ I could stay like this forever; I've done it before when I was younger. _

"_Keep your leg up a little longer, Yukki or you'll do it for another hour." Her teacher yelled at her. The young girl shook from pain but never gave in._

Matt's eyes flickered down then back up. "Pink." He calmly stated. Yukki was puzzled at first but when she looked down she realized she was wearing a skirt.

"Kyaaah!" the onyx-hair girl ripped her leg from his grasp then drew her knees together pulling her skirt down as far as it could go. "Pervers!" She yelled blushing deeply.

He took another drag from his cigar before Mello intervened "Enough! You two! Matt, go and sync the video cameras from the drop-off site to this TV! You!" he pointed at the teenager.

"Yukki." She corrected.

"Yeah Yukki, go sit somewhere over there" he motioned to the large group of his mafia members. "You wouldn't want to miss the show." He smirked.

They all looked at the girl like she was fresh piece of meat or a shiny new toy and that made her gulp, nervously. Matt was nowhere to be found and she thought that even though he peeked under her skirt as a joke, he was someone she could rely on. For the second time today Mello made his way towards his chair and Yukki ran to catch up to him. Matt said he was kind so she was just going to have to take his word for it. "Um." Mello felt a light tug on the bottom of his shirt and he looked back to see Yukki pinching the hem of his shirt.

"What are you-" he stopped short when he saw her face flushed and uncomfortable. Yukki avoided eye contact. Annoyed, the blonde looked behind her at the group of men eyeing and whispering inappropriately. He growled before yanking the girl by the wrist behind him. Mello towered over them "Listen up!" he barked and they all paid heed. He pulled the chain that connected her cuffs together up and to his side dragging her along with it "This is not your property. I don't want to see any of you lay a hand on this girl because if I find out" He pulled out a handgun "I will personally execute them on the spot, without hesitation."

Yukki gasped he wouldn't do such a thing would he? He dropped the chain and the girl before sitting at his seat. He brought one of his legs up on the chair and got comfortable. If it was one thing Mello hated more than Near, it was men taking advantage of women. Yukki sat on the floor beside his chair, feeling as if it were the safest place to be. "Alright it should be working now." Matt appeared out of nowhere a laptop in his hand and half a finished cigarette in the other. He looked at Yukki and her position before raising an eyebrow and turning on the TV.

Confused the onyx-haired girl looked over to the screen and her eyes widened "Sayu!" she saw her best friend her hands tied behind her back and a cloth shoved in her mouth to keep her from speaking. She was kneeling in front of a TV that was currently playing a cartoon show her tear-streaked face was filled with fear. "What are you doing to her?!"

"Shut up would you!" Mello yelled down at her but she kept rambling on. "Matt!" he gestured to the girl beside him and before she knew it the red-head was kneeling down behind her and had clapped his hand down over her mouth.

He had one hand holding down her arms and the other over her lips. "Shhh." He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

Mello made a phone call and the whole room fell silent. "Ah, yes Chief Yagami? Sorry for the inconvenience but we have your daughter." He smirked "Sayu Yagami."

The blonde talked over the phone with the 'Japanese Kira task force' arranging a trade. Sayu Yagami for The Death Note.

"What's a Death Note?" Yukki managed to mumble through the Matt's hand. Mello shot her a glare indicating to be quiet and she frowned.

"Ugh" Matt grunted before whispering in her ear "Stop moving around!"

Yukki frowned she hated being kept in the dark.

_**~hey new chapter yay! This is kittycloud, recently a reviewer said it should be a Mattxoc but I also like Mello. I really like them both T.T idk it's so hard! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. There is a bit of French in here just like the last chapter my friend translated for me so yeah!**_

_**Kittycloud signing off~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 Taiyaki

"I'll kill your daughter if see the police do anything big." Mello stated over the phone snipping a piece of chocolate off the candy bar he held. _Notebook trade with the director cancelled? Takimura is dead? New trade will be with Sayu Yagami? Death note? _These were the questions that swarmed Yukki's mind as she was forced to listen to the conversation between her kidnapper and her best friend's father_. _"That's right…as swiftly as we killed the director, I'll send you a picture of Takimura's corpse." The blonde smirked in satisfaction "Take a good look. I'll contact you tomorrow."

_-Click-_

The line went dead before the deputy director could get another word in and Mello let out a victorious laugh. Catching Matt off guard Yukki pride his fingers from her mouth and yelled at the mafia leader "Bastard!" He looked down at the almost forgotten hostage. "What _the_ hell are you doing?!"

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm setting up an exchange." He smirked at her enraged state.

"I demand to know some answers! What is this Death note that is so important that you would take an innocent girl's life?" The onyx-haired female yelled her arms pinned down in front of her by the chain Matt clutched in his hand.

"You are in no position to demand." The red-head spoke calmly from behind her.

"Just shut up and tell me!" Yukki pleaded showing weakness for the first time since being kidnapped and Mello was delighted at the fact.

He bit off a chunk of his never ending candy bar and smiled wickedly. "I suppose it wouldn't matter if I told you." He placed a hand on his hip and his eyes strayed away from the frightened girl "The Death note is a supernatural notebook which inside if you were to write the full name of a person…" He looked at Yukki pausing for the suspense. "They would drop dead."

Unsure the girl returned his gaze only more confused than she was before. Stifling a laugh Yukki cocked her head to the side with a smirk painted on her face "You don't think I'm going to believe that are you?"

"Whether you believe it or not, does not concern me. Frankly, I could care less if you didn't believe." He sighed sitting back in his chair.

"I'm someone who depends on seeing with my own two eyes rather than believing some kidnapping, lunatic's word." She pouted turning her head to the side. Yukki couldn't believe that he expected her to believe such an obvious lie. There was no such thing as the supernatural.

Mello's eyebrow twitched at _'Kidnapping Lunatic' _but he paid no heed to it. "You will have your proof soon enough." His smooth lips turned up into a wicked grin.

"W-Wait! Y-You're not planning on killing someone to prove your point with this notebook, are you?" his gaze shifted to his fist which he clenched and un-clenched.

"Why does it matter to you?" He questioned "Plus since you don't believe that it truly works; you have nothing to worry about." Mello's smirk faded "Anyways, not to prove a point but to eliminate my competition and rule the world." His eyes clouded with images of his victory and Yukki couldn't help but bark out a laugh. Everybody winced even Matt who currently wished he was sitting off in the corner playing _'Racing Racers 2'_ than being in the line of fire.

Mello turned his head abruptly locking eyes with the hysterical female. "You can't be serious! This isn't a manga!" The blonde grew irritated with each word she spoke. "You can't 'rule the world!' It isn't possible get out of the fantasy you built for yourself and snap into reality!" He gritted his teeth and raised his hand to strike her. Matt moved inched forward, ready to stop him in case Mello took it too far.

_She didn't know. She didn't know anything! I was always considered second best! I'm going to prove that I'm the rightful successor to L! I will surpass both L and Near! _Mello swung his hand downward and Yukki shut her eyes close waiting for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes to see his hand inches from her face and Matt sighed in relief. Mello was being rational again.

The blonde let his hand drop to his side and clenched his fist before relaxing it. "I'm going to retire." He stated closing his eyes before spinning around to face his gang men. "You should all do the same and get the hell out!" They grumbled in reply but left the hideout without trouble. "Yukki." He snapped the wide-eyed raven head out of her daze and looked at her from over his shoulder. "Know your place." His gaze then switched to his best friend "Matt."

He didn't have to say another word and the red-head understood, nodding. "Yes." He turned away and after a couple of harsh sounding steps the door to his room slammed close.

Matt stood up and offered his hand to Yukki who sat on her Knees; her gaze still placed in the direction Mello took off in. "Yukki." His soft voice rang the girl out of her thoughts and she looked up to meet his eyes hidden behind orange tinted goggles. He waved his hand in front of her face and her bright blue orbs flickered from his out stretched palm to his eyes and back before she hesitantly took his hand. The redhead pulled her up to her feet and led her to the room she was occupying. She looked over the dusty, red-velvet couch silently. "Sorry, looks like you'll have to do with this couch as your bed for the night." He scratched his head as he joined her staring awkwardly at the couch.

"It's fine." Yukki mumbled looking towards the floor.

Sighing Matt planted a hand on the smaller being's head "Don't let it get to you. Mello's just been through a lot." He ruffled her long ebony tresses. "Plus, he's really short-tempered." Yukki gave a small smile and slightly nuzzled into his touch. It's been the most affection anyone's showed her in years but the growling of her stomach had to interrupt them. "Oh. That's right you haven't had anything to eat since we left Japan."

The man thought out loud and Yukki gave him a scolding glare. "How could you forget something as important as feeding another human!"

"I could never have a pet long enough for this exact reason." Matt sighed remembering the countless number of his house pets that faced death due to starvation. "C'mon." he ushered her out to the small kitchen that looked more like a bar than anything else. Not the best bar but decent. One of those that men have in their 'Man Caves' just with a fridge. The jingling of the short chain linking both ebony cuffs together was the only sound echoing throughout the halls and Matt peeked back at her wrists. "That reminds me. I'll have to change that chain into a longer one."

"Why is that?" Yukki questioned clear confusion painting her expression.

"It'll be a bit more comfortable than having a short chain, don't you agree?" She didn't have to think twice about it before nodding.

"Alright then, you can wait in my room." He pointed to the door left from the one she was using. With a quiet nod the smaller girl turned away slowly creaking his door open and stepping inside. His room was definitely bigger than hers not to mention messier. There were three different laptops lined across the floor in a crescent shape, piles of papers surrounding them. It all seemed as if it were organized in a messy way. His bed was made but it looked as if he had been rolling around it. He had shelves filled with comic books and a game console hooked up to his TV. His counters were adorned with different portable gaming systems and games.

Yukki could read a couple titles from where she was standing: _Racing Racers 2, Pokémon, Pokémon Red, Speeders, Sonic._ There were more that the raven haired female didn't want to bother breaking her neck to read. This was the average room for your 13 year-old male not a grown man. Yukki gave a small smile as she maneuvered her way around his organized mess and sat on the corner of his bed; she thought it was cute in a way. "So he's a gamer."

"I'm back!~" Matt sang in a monotone voice as he walked in a blank expression painted on his face. In each hand he held a Taiyaki with chocolate filling wrapped in a napkin. He handed one to Yukki before settling onto the floor besides the bed.

Instantly Yukki's face lit up "Itadakimasuuu!~" she chirped before sinking her teeth into the pastry tail first.

"Itadakimasu." The red head repeated chomping off a chunk of the fish's middle he then motioned the female to come closer. "Your wrists." He held the waffle in his mouth before reaching behind him and sliding the bottom drawer of the night table he was leaning against open. He pulled out a wrench and fiddled with both ends of the chain before it fell from the cuffs. Yukki watched in fascination as she munched away above him. "So when I kidnapped you. You said your parents wouldn't care." He mumbled sparing Yukki a quick glance here and there. "You said they wouldn't pay. What was that about?"

The twinkle in her eyes left and she stared down at her half eaten fish pastry. "Oh." She chuckled even when there was nothing particularly funny. "I'll save you some time by cutting the sob story of my life short." Yukki's lips rose up into a smirk. "I was raised in an orphanage and at the age of seven a young and kind couple came by and adopted a cute, doll-looking child." Taking another small nibble of the food she continued her story. "The reason why: the wife couldn't get pregnant because the husband was sterile." Matt nodded indicating he was listening. "They didn't want to take care of a needy baby so the age seven came to mind. The two were both twenty-one, still very young and still very much in love. Once I grew out of my cute years I became a burden to them. Even though I grew older their love only grew stronger, pushing me out of the picture; to be honest they couldn't care what happens to me now. I guess if there was one word to sum up my life it'd be…_Lonely._"

"I'm sorry." Matt looked the raven head in her crystal blue eyes meaning what he said. _I guess it takes an orphan to know an orphan. _

"Save your pity for someone who needs it." Yukki smiled it wasn't a rude remark but a statement. You could see that she grew up strong and alone. She truly didn't need anyone's sympathy on the subject and Matt could see that.

The red head grinned "Alright." Their Taiyakis were long gone and after a few minutes of small talk. Matt lifted up the newer and longer chain that would connect her cuffs. "Done!" he sighed and replaced the chain; while the onyx haired girl struggled to keep her bright blue eyes open. Yukki lifted her wrists piling up the extra links that fell onto her lap every move she made the metal clinked together. _Yep, the chain was indeed longer. _She thought with half-lidded eyes as she watched Matt pull out a small ebony key from his pocket and unlock one of the shackles incasing her wrist."C'mon, I'll take you to your room." The gamer stood up from his previous spot on the floor and watched as the girl slipped off his bed.

Yukki felt her knees buckle and fell forward but before she could hit the floor Matt had quickly reacted and caught her. She wrapped her arms around his torso as he held her against his frame for support. "Whoops. Sorry looks like I'm a little more tired than I thought." Yukki chuckled lightly. She softly pushed herself away from the man by her side and tried to take another step forward. Her legs acted on their own accord again and she lost her balance. Matt's arms seemed to have never left her side as he scooped her up; One arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders. "Ah!" Yukki yelped in surprise as she was suddenly off the ground and pressed against his chest.

"I'll just carry you there before you kill yourself." He sarcastically snorted as Yukki somewhat grew accustomed to the heat his body gave off during the small walk from his room to hers.

"Alright we're here." He stated as he softly placed the ebony haired female onto the long, velvet couch. The red head clasped the shackle that he had taken off before onto the metal head board of the furniture. She wouldn't be escaping any time soon unless she wanted to drag a heavy, red couch after her. Yukki gave a couple of soft tugs on the chain before staring up at her kidnapper with a blank expression. He shrugged lightly "Hey, don't give me that look. If it was up to me I wouldn't put handcuffs on you but it's not so…Night."

"Good night." She replied again before getting comfortable on her 'Bed'.

Matt walked towards the door before turning around and leaning on the frame a smug smile placed upon his lips. "You can drop that face and give me the key already I know it was an act."

He held out his hand and Yukki gave him a confused stare for a few seconds before scoffing. "Shut up." The young girl tossed him the key to the shackles she had snagged without notice from him when he caught her from falling. Well at least she thought it had gone unnoticed but apparently not.

Smiling he caught it and winked at her. "You've might have gotten away with it on someone else but not on me."

The raven haired pouted in utter disappointment. "I was so close." Matt pocketed the key before switching off the light.

" Sweet dreams, Yukki." He taunted with a smile before closing the door. Yukki felt her face flush before mentally kicking herself. _He's the enemy idiot! _She closed her bright blue eyes shut letting sleep claim her for the night.

_**~Hi thereeeee, sorry this chapter took so long but I was really kind of procrastinating on it T.T I'm sorry. Anyways it's pretty long to make up for lost time so enjoy!**_

_**This is Kittycloud saying peace out~**_


End file.
